Шива
right|300px|Рисунок Шивы, выполненный [[Ёситака Амано|Ёситакой Амано.]] - регулярное существо призыва, которое обычно выглядит как женщина с голубой кожей и такого же цвета одеждой. Её коронная атака, Diamond Dust (иногда известная как Пудровая Жемчужина (Gem Dust), наносит ледяной урон. Вместе с Ифритом и Бахамутом, она появляется с Final Fantasy III по Final Fantasy XIII (правда в Final Fantasy XII она появляется как Воздушный корабль). Она также появляется во всех играх серии (кроме Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- и Final Fantasy XIV) как одно из главных существ. Смотрите анимации призыва здесь. Описание Несмотря на то, что Шива одно из самых популярных призываемых существ, у неё нет своей отдельной истории, её просто описывают как "Ледяная Королева" ("Ice Queen"). Все же в Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings упоминается, что у неё есть возлюбленный по имени Шивар и дочь Шиван, но встретить их можно только в этой игре. В Final Fantasy XIII, Шива воплощена в двух сестрах по имени Никс и Стирия. Шива также одно из самых "дружелюбных" существ, чаще всего с ней приходится драться, прежде чем она присоединиться к команде, и обычно своих злых умыслов не показывает. Шива выглядит как стройная женщина с бледной кожей и длинными, голубыми волосами, и обычно её изображают на фоне льда и холода. Позже её стали изображать в окружении северных ветров, ледяных кристаллов и как источник низких температур. Как правило, Шива едва одета, носит обувь и украшения. Чаще всего она не вооружена, а в бою пускает в ход "Бриллиантовую Пыль", действуя лишь жестами, щелчками пальцев или одним лишь желанием. Позже Шива выучивает также физические удары. Появления ''Final Fantasy III Это первая игра из серии ''Final Fantasy, в которой появляется Шива и в целом способность призыва. Заклинание призыва Шивы можно приобрести в магазине магии - оно называется Icen, и имеет уровень магии 2. *Белый призыв: Mesmerize - наводит сон на всех врагов. *Темный призыв: Icy Stare - наносит ущерб стихией льда одному врагу. *Высший призыв: Diamond Dust - наносит ущерб стихией льда всем врагам. FFIII_-_ShivaSummon.gif|Спрайт Шивы "Mesmerize" (NES) FFIII_-_ShivaBlack.gif|Спрайт Шивы "Icy Stare" (NES) FF3_NES_Shiva.png|Спрайт Шивы "Diamond Dust" (NES) Ffiii ds shiva.jpg|Шива в DS-версии Final Fantasy III. FFIIIDS Mesmerize.png|Mesmerize (DS). FFIIIDS Icy Stare.png|Icy Stare (DS). FFIIIDS Diamond Dust.png|Diamond Dust (DS). Diamond_Dust_PSP.jpg|Diamond Dust (PSP). ''Final Fantasy IV Шива появляется как призываемое существо Ридии после того, как она объединяется с командой в Подземном Мире. В ремейках ''Advance и Complete Collection с ней, как и со многими эйдолономи, можно сразиться в дополнительном подземелье. Для её призыва требуется 30 MP. Она имеет силу равную 120, и атакует ледяным элементом. В DS версии до вызова нужно подождать шесть секунд. Shivaff4.png|Призыв Шивы (SNES). FFIV Diamond Dust.png|Призыв Шивы (GBA). Shiva ffivds.jpg|Призыв Шивы (DS). FF4PSP Summon Shiva.png|Призыв Шивы в The Complete Collection Diamond dust shiva ffiv ios.PNG|Diamond Dust (iOS). Shiva close up ffiv ios.PNG|Шива крупным планом (DS/iOS). Shivaivart.jpg|Наброски Шивы, выполненные Акирой Огуро для DS-версии Final Fantasy IV. Shiva FFIV DS Art.png|Наброски Шивы, выполненные Акирой Огуро для DS-версии Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Шива снова появляется в качестве призываемого существа для Ридии и для самозванки, которая выдавала себя за Ридию в сиквеле ''Final Fantasy IV. Её фирменная атака Алмазная пыль наносит всем врагам средний урон элементом Льда. Призыв стоит 30 MP. Шива является одним из четырех эйдолонов, которые находятся в башне Бабиль на одном из нижних этажей. После победы над ней остаётся светящаяся синяя сфера. Её заполучает Ридия-самозванка, вместе со способностью призывать Шиву во время сражения. Позднее герои сражаются против нескольких Эйдолонов, среди которых есть и Шива, которых призвала самозванка. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Шива появляется в ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years как один из Эйдолонов , находящийся под контролем Таинственной Девушки. Сражение с ней происходит в главе Палома, а затем в главе встреч. Первый бой является сюжетным, и в нём нельзя победить, но во второй раз, если партия не будет её атаковать, Шива признает Ридию и вновь станет её призываемым существом. Для её призыва требуется 30 MP. ''Final Fantasy V Призыватели имеют возможность призывать Шиву во время битв. Её можно найти в одной из башен Замка Вэлс. Здесь Шива впервые в серии появляется как босс. Во время битвы её охраняют три Ледяных Командира, которых сначала нужно одолеть. Для её призыва требуется 10 MP. Она наносит обычный урон элементом льда. Final Fantasy VI right| left| В этой игре Шива является эспером. Впервые герои встречаются с ней в Центре Исследования Магитек в Векторе. Выкачав из нее всю магическую силу, Кефка выбрасывает ее и Ифрита в мусор. Ифрит нападает на героев, считая, что те пришли добить обоих эсперов. Однако Шива, почувствовав в них силу Раму, останавливает сражение, и оба эспера, обратившись в Магицит, препоручают свои способности и силу Returner'ам. Магическая мощность заклинания призыва Шивы составляет 52 единицы. Сам призыв расходует 27 очков MP. Final Fantasy VII Материю Призыва Шивы можно получить от Присциллы в нижнем Джуноне, после того как Клауд её спасает. Материю можно вставить в оружие или в броню. Вызвать Шиву можно в течении битвы и её сила равна 1.5x обычной магической силы. Если инвентарь Материи заполнен полностью к тому моменту, когда команда получает материю, то Присцилла оставит её в комнате, чтобы её можно было взять позже. Шива также является одним из доступных существ призыва в демо-версии ''Final Fantasy VII на ПК. Shiva FFVII Art.jpg|Концепт-арт выполненный Тэцуей Номурой. Shiva ff7.jpg|Шива во время использования Diamond Dust. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- [[Файл:Shiva-bcffvii.png|thumb|right|Шива в ''Before Crisis.]] Шиву можно вызвать в течении битвы, если есть соответствующая материя. Она использует атаку Алмазная пыль, которая наносит всем врагам урон льдом. Её внешность точно такая же, как и в Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy VIII [[Файл:321px-Shiva_ff8.jpg|150px|right|Шива в ''Final Fantasy VIII.]] Шива появляется как один из Стражей в начале игры. Подразумевается, что она знает Ифрита, так как если её вызвать против Ифрита, он будет её упоминать. Шива будет помогать каждому персонажу на протяжении всей игры. Атака Шивы, Бриллиантовая Пыль (Diamond Dust), имеет ледяной элемент, наносящий урон всем врагам. Время призыва Шивы 12.9 с, которое, согласно Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, позволяет игроку повышать урон на 180% используя обычный контроллер PlayStation. Подробнее информация на сайте[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Урон = 62 * Уровень / 10 + 43 : Урон = Урон * (265 - Цель) / 8 : Урон = Урон * 43 / 256 : Урон = Урон * Повысить / 100 : Урон = Урон * (100 + ПризывМагБонус) / 100 : Урон = Урон * (900 - ЭлемЗащ) / 100: Элементная Защита начинается от 800 (0%), 900 сводит на нет весь урон и 1000 абсорбирует. Если противник слаб против элемента, Элементная Защита начинается ниже 800. Способности Ниже перечислены обычные способности Шивы: Тройная Триада Shiva.png|Иконка Шивы в меню 8b-shiva.jpg|Концепт-арт FFVIII_Diamond_Dust.png|Бриллиантовая Пыль ''Final Fantasy IX left|130px В этой игре Шива является Эйдолоном, призываемым Принцессой Гарнет. Заклинание призыва Шивы можно выучить с помощью драгоценного камня Опал. Согласно надписям на Стене Эйдолонов в Мадайн Сари, призыватели нашли Шиву, когда та была ещё совсем маленькой. Позже она выросла и приобрела более знакомый вид взрослой женщины. Магическая мощность Шивы равна 36 плюс количество Опалов в инвентаре группы. Призыв Шивы расходует 24 очка MP. На одном из ранних концепт-артах Шивы она очень похожа на ребенка. Вероятно, именно так она и выглядела, когда ее нашли призыватели. FFIXAmanoShiva.png|Рисунок Ёситаки Амано. 361px-EarlyFFIX-Shiva.jpg|Ранние наброски Шивы. Card060.png|Карта в Tetra Master. Final Fantasy X . right|190px Аэона Шиву Юна получает после того, как посещает Макаланию и встречается с её Духом Веры. Дух Веры Шивы появляется как Жрица Макалании. Любопытно то, что игрок может её призывать до того, как она упоминается, в первой битве против Сеймура. Там она называется "????". У Шивы из всех Аэонов лучшие Уклонение и Ловкость. left|thumb|190px|Призрак Веры Шивы Призываемые существа в ''Final Fantasy X могут быть управляемыми игроком , у них есть свои собственные атаки и заклинания. Специальная атака Шивы называется Небесный Удар (Heavenly Strike), который наносит ледяной урон и убирает ход врага. В начале Шива знает только элемент льда, но затем её можно обучить и другим приёмам. Магия льда способна её лечить. В Интернациональной и PAL версиях Темная Шива появляется как обычный босс, когда команда повторно приходит в Дворец Макалании. ''Final Fantasy X-2 . Шива также возвращается в ''Final Fantasy X-2 как босс. С ней можно сразиться на Фарплане, так как храм потонул и покоится под озером после событий Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy XI [[Файл:Shiva_(FFXI).png|right|200px|Шива в ''Final Fantasy XI.]] right|thumb|150px|Концепт-арт Шива появляется в Final Fantasy XI как один из небесных аватаров. Она представляет элемент льда. Призыватели могут открыть "заклинание" Шива во время квеста "Суд Льда" ("Trial By Ice"). Также храбрый призыватель низкого уровня может выполнить квест "Trial Size Trial By Ice" и победить Шиву в одиночку, а не группой. У Шивы высшие из всех аватаров по силе магические атаки. Из этого следует, что её атака "Небесный Удар" ("Heavenly Strike") является популярным. Также Шива - название игрового сервера. Когда-то молодой правитель маленького королевства расположился к югу от Вана'диэля. Несмотря на юный возраст, Шива была мудрым и высококвалифицированным правителем и была любима её людьми, кроме маленькой группки дворянства. Они были верны дяде Шивы, который был регентом когда она взошла на трон. Вступив в заговор с соседними странами, дядя Шивы также решил организовать переворот. Он захватил трон и изгнал Шиву в Северные Земли (Northlands), чем спровоцировал гнев населения за ущемления её прав. Тем не менее, правители, с которыми он заключил союз, вскоре приняли решение помочь государству. Последовал хаос, и полк солдат, во главе с генералом Аэоматры, решил вызволить их королеву. Они предполагали найти её замерзшей во льдах. Непривычные к суровому климату Северных Земель, они умирали один за другим, отдавая жизнь за несчастную королеву. Альтана продолжил путь, так как был помолвлен с Шивой, и трансформировал её в Небесного Аватара Льда. Аэоматра название самой яркой, светло-голубой звезды в созвездии Шивы. Способности ''Final Fantasy XII thumb|Королевский корабль "Шива". Не смотря на то, что в этой игре Шива как призываемое существо не появляется, в ней есть Эспер Матеусу, похожий на нее голубой кожей. У Фран Quickening 3 Уровня также напоминает на коронный удар Шивы - Бриллиантовая Пыль. Также существует воздушный корабль ''Шива. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings right|100px Шиву можно вызвать на 3 Уровне Водного Ограниченного призыва, и для этого нужно 20 ОС. Её обычная атака, Тройной Удар, наносит три удара элементом воды. Её особая атака, Бриллиантовая Пыль. наносит более серьёзный урон элементом воды и накладывает остановку. Только в этой игре она представляет водную стихию, хотя во всех остальных случаях это существо стихии льда. Тем не менее, она слаба против огня, а не молнии. Также есть ещё два других более слабых эспера, которых назвали в честь Шивы - Шиван и Шивар, которые являются её ребенком и возлюбленным. Final Fantasy XIII 200px|Концепт арт. В ''Final Fantasy XIII Эйдолоном Сноу Виллиерса являются Сестры Шивы, также известные как Близнецы. Эти сестры - Стирия (англ. Stiria, яп.スティリア, Sutiria), темнокожая старшая сестра со светлым пятном около её правого глаза, и Никс (англ.Nix, яп.ニクス, Nikusu), младшая светлокожая сестра с темным пятном около глаза. Сноу впервые встречается с ними на Озере Бреша, где они проверяют его силу. Когда они вызваны, у них разные ATB Датчики, но обе исчезнут, если их совмещенный SP Датчик дойдет до нуля. Для Стирии простительно не фокусироваться на врагах. В нормальном режиме она отвечает за лечение и магию, исцеляя Сноу и нанося удары льдом по врагам. Никс больше атакует, хотя имеет в запасе одно заклинание. На Стирии невозможно сфокусировать удар, но она может быть задета атаками широкого радиуса. В Gestalt Mode, Сестры Шивы превращаются в мотоцикл, на котором ездит Сноу . Final Fantasy XIII-2 Сестры Шивы помогают Лайтнинг в сражении с Каиасом в Вальхалле, но их цвета отличаются от оригинальных. Предполагается, что это альтернативная форма сестёр, наподобие Бахамута Хаоса Каиаса. В парадокс-концовке "Будущее-надежда" Сноу появляется на мотоцикле, какой у него был в Final Fantasy XIII. Поэтому есть вероятность, что Сноу снова заполучил сестёр, став л'Си. Shiva_Artwork_FFXIII-2.jpg|Изображение. FF13-2 Shiva.png|Сёстры Шивы. Shiva - Nix - FFXIII-2.png|Никс в Вальхалле. FFXIII2 The Future is Hope2.png|Сноу на мотоцикле в конце парадокс-концовке "Будущее-надежда". ''Final Fantasy XIV right|180px|Шива в Final Fantasy XIV. Впервые Шива появляется в качестве Праймала и босса в патче 2.4, который получил подзаголовок "Dreams of Ice." Она была призвана Изель в качестве древней святой, которая некогда была возлюбленной Хресвельга, и которая стремилась положить конец тысячелетней Войне Драконьей песни. В отличие от других Праймалов, которых призывают племена зверолюдей, Изель использует своё тело в качестве сосуда для духа Шивы. По ходу главного сюжета Воину Света приказывают победить Шиву в испытании в Амфитеатре Акх Афах, однако после боя Изель удаётся сбежать с помощью силы Эхо. Позднее её действия закладывают основу события показанных в ''Heavensward, где она и Шива предстают одними из главных героев основной сюжетной линии. Shiva FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Концепт-арт. FFXIV Shiva Screenshot.jpg|Шива крупным планом. FFXIV_Shiva_Aurora.jpg|Dreams of Ice. FFXIV_Shiva_Screenshot2.jpg|Шива c мечом. FFXIV Early Shiva Render.jpg|Ранний рендер Шивы. ''Final Fantasy XV right|150px|Шива. Шива, известная также как Гласия, - одна из Астралов мира Эос. Богиня льда. После того, как игрок получает ее в качестве призываемого существа в 12 главе игры, она может быть призвана случайно во время боя. В это время она появляется в виде нескольких копий самой себя и использует свой традиционный прием "Бриллиантовая пыль". Подобно Раму, призвать ее возможно практически в любом месте. Шива - одна из Шестерых - богов-защитников Эоса. Про нее сказано, что она самая милосердная из них. ''Justice Monsters Five right|120px|thumb|Шива. Шива - монстр, которого можно получить по ходу игры. Ей стихия - Вода, тип - Pierce, класс - Джинн, специальность - Tech. Ее геройская техника называется "Бриллиантовая пыль", и она наносит всем врагам сокрушительный урон ледяным ветром. Ее лидерский бонус - Icicle Twirl - увеличивает урон, наносимый стихией Воды на 100%. Авто-эффект - "SOS Luck" (СОС-удача) - увеличивает удачу на 50% когда уровень здоровья опускается ниже 30%. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 [[Файл:629px-Shiva_Type-0.png|thumb|right|200px|Шива в битве в ''Final Fantasy Type-0.]] Шива здесь больше похожа на человека, в отличии от других появлений. У нее бело-розовая кожа и длинными прямые серо-голубые волосы. Она носит короткий топ, мини-юбку, стринги и обувь с высокими каблуками, к которым прикреплены вращающиеся элементы. В битве действует очень быстро, мчится через поле битвы и атакует врагов элементом льда. ''Final Fantasy Tactics left|220px right|120px Призыватели могут призывать Шиву. Её атака Glacial Shards имеет широкий радиус поражения и элемент льда. Чтобы её вызвать нужно 24 MP, скорость равна 25. Также нужно 200 JP чтобы её выучить. В версии на PlayStation, призывая Шиву, призыватель иногда говорит: . Final Fantasy Tactics Advance [[Файл:Shiva_ffta.jpg|150px|left|Шива в ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.]] [[Файл:FFTA-Shiva.gif|right|Шива в Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.]] Класс Призывателей может выучить способность призывать Шиву через Змеиный посох за 200 AP. Для призыва необходимо 18 MP. В отличие от своих других появлений, здесь Шива полностью вооружена, но она не использует меч и щит в бою. Вместо этого она поднимает меч в воздух и использует ледяное заклинание. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Как и в ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Шива появляется со всем своим вооружением, и как раньше использует свой меч только для того, чтобы направлять ледяное заклинание. Класс Призывателей может выучить призыв Шивы с помощью Змеиного посоха за 300 AP. Для призыва необходимо 16 MP. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi Dissidia Final Fantasy Шива появляется в ''Dissidia в качестве призываемого существа. Когда используется её призыв, Шива использует Брильянтовую пыль, которая "замораживает" очки Воли, тем самым не позволяя им увеличиваться. Как и многие другие призываемые существа в Dissidia, Шива может быть призвана двумя способами: автоматическим, когда её призыв используется сразу после того, как враг атаковал по HP (при этом изображение Шивы взято из Final Fantasy VIII), и самим игроком (при этом изображение Шивы взято из Final Fantasy IV). Автоматический призыв можно найти на третей арене в Destiny Odyssey II. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy В ''Dissidia 012 Юна может призывать в бою Шиву, которая выглядит как в Final Fantasy X. Она может использовать или Бриллиантовую пыль. Также Шива доступна в виде камня призыва с теми же функциями, что и в первой Dissidia. Автоматическая версия доступна в Chapter Six: Indiscernible Truth Сценария 012. Ручную версию можно купить в некоторых Магазинах Муглов за 30 KP. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Книга Шивы является оружием в ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Она находится в сундуке в Invidia Underground и может быть куплена в магазине Либерте за 675 гил. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Шива появляется в качестве призываемого существа в режиме сражений. Её внешний вид взят из ''Final Fantasy X. ''Chocobo series Шива появляется в ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon, Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, и в Chocobo Racing. Её изображение на картах также присутствует в Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales и в Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited В аниме ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited как призывное существо Шива появляется дважды. Для вызова Шивы нужен такой Заряд Почвы Триады (Почва, как цвет пулемёта Магуна, используемого для призыва существ): *Крик тёмного духа, тёмно-зелёный! *Тот, кто не прощает созидание, девственно-белый! *Тот, что замораживает всё, голубой! Вслед за словами: "Сияй! Призванное создание! Шива!" В английской аудио версии, Заряд Земли Триады были изменен на: *Крик души без света, лесной зелёный! (или зелёный мох) *Почва, запрещающая рождение жизни, девичий белый! *Для заморозки всего, голубой! Вслед за словами: "Сияй! Я призываю тебя! Шива!" Во втором призыве Шива должна быть уничтожена взмахом меча брата Макенси, Мадоуси. Другие появления ''Knights of the Crystals thumb|right|Шива призванная Штейном. Шива является монстром, призванным Штейном в . После победы над ними игрок награждается ''Quest Achievement "Blizzard Master". ''Itadaki Street'' series Шива появляется в ''Itadaki Street Special'' и в ''Itadaki Street Portable''. ''The World Ends With You'' Шива появляется в форме Значка под названием "Tin Pin Shiva". Ее способность призывает огромные сосульки, которые наносят противнику значительный урон. ''Kingdom Hearts Хотя сама Шива и не появляется в серии, ее фирменная атака - Алмазная пыль - команда, доступная всем трем протагонистам ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Для ее применения необходимо заполнить Шкалу команды атаками стихии Льда. Ключ-меч, который Сора может получить в Kingdom Hearts Final Mix и Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories носит имя Шивы. Также называются Sleight и Лимит, которые Вексен из Органиации XIII может использовать в Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories и Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days соответственно. ''Blood of Bahamut [[Файл:Bloodofbahamut_shiva.jpg|thumb|100px|left|Иллюстрация к ''Blood of Bahamut, изображающая Шиву.]] Шива появляется в качестве одного из гигантских монстров в Blood of Bahamut. ''Lord of Vermilion II [[Файл:LOV-II_Shiva.jpg|thumb|100px|right|Карта Шивы в ''Lord of Vermilion II.]] Шива появляется в качестве карты в Lord of Vermilion II. Появление в поп-культуре ''Dead Fantasy Шива является одним из аэонов призванных Юной в ''Dead Fantasy IV. В итоге Юна всё равно терпит поражение от Касуми. Сувениры Ffviii_shiva_action_figure_color.jpg|Раскрашенная фигурка Шивы основанная на её внешнем виде в Final Fantasy VIII. Ffviii_shiva_action_figure_clear.jpg|Нераскрашенная фигурка Шивы. Final-fantasy-creatures-shiva-ffx.gif|Фигурка Шивы из Final Fantasy X. Shiva_master_creatures_vol_3.jpg|Фигурка Шивы из Final Fantasy X. Shiva_shirt.jpg|Официальная майка Final Fantasy XIII с сёстрами Шивами. Ffxiii_styria_nix_play_arts_kai.jpg|Фигурка с сёстрами Шивами. Square-enix-final-fantasy-creatures-vol3_12.jpg|Фигурка с сёстрами Шивами. Shiva_FFXI_TCG.png|Карта с Шивой из Final Fantasy XI. 1-034c_-_Shiva_TCG.png|Карта с Шивой из Final Fantasy Tactics. 4-023U.jpg|Карта с Шивой из Final Fantasy Type-0. Этимология Шива носит то же имя, что и индуистское божество . По легенде, Шива спас мир поглощая яд, в результате чего его шея окрасилась в синий цвет. Стоит отметить, что Шива является богом двойственности, подразумевая, что он и мужчина, и женщина (хотя зачастую изображается мужчиной). На картинах Шиву часто ошибочно принимают за женщину из-за его длинных волос и утонченных черт лица. Считается, что он также периодически разрушает мир, а затем снова воссоздает его. Есть вероятность, что это имя также является упрощенной японской версией слова "Shiver" (трепетать, дрожать от холода), что может намекать на способности Шивы из игр серии. Кроме того, она может быть отсылкой к славянской богине любви и плодородия . Ссылки en:Shiva de:Shiva it:Shiva es:Shiva (Invocación) Категория:Карточные игры Категория:Регулярные призываемые существа